


Little Golden Bow

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've been trying to catch Tony's attention for some time now and today's finally the day.





	Little Golden Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslyorionwicked](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=siriuslyorionwicked).



You sighed and smoothed one hand down your, really too short for work, skirt and straightened your spine. With any luck, today would be the day. You shivered at the thought and you quickly suppressed a grin.

He wouldn’t know what hit him.

Twenty minutes later you were clutching a clipboard to your chest waiting to be admitted to Tony Stark’s ‘office’ which was really his lab in the R & D department. When you spied him through the glass, you bit the inside of your cheek to keep from sighing. You’d been working as Pepper Pot- er, _Hogan_ ’s assistant for just over a year now and no matter how many times you saw him, he still managed to make your heart race. And the few times he’d directed that devastating grin at you? Your knees had gone weak and you’d had to excuse yourself before you could do something like throw yourself into his lap.

And talking yourself out of your crush hadn’t worked in the slightest. His colorful past was possibly slightly more liberal than yours and he wasn’t _really_ your boss. You were employed by Mrs. Hogan and Stark Industries, which Tony no longer ran. So, sleeping with him wouldn’t _technically_ be against the rules. You clutched the clipboard tighter and felt the cool plastic bite into your arms until you eased your grip and let go long enough to press the com button. “Mr. Stark?”

He turned at the sound of your voice and waved open the door at the same time he called out, “Princess!”

You almost stumbled as your knees tried to give out at the nickname he’d given you only a couple months prior.  You’d worn the shirt with a tiara on it _once_ and only because you’d been called in on your day off and he’d called you princess ever since. You smiled demurely and lowered your eyes, looking up at him through your lashes. Even in your heels, he was taller than you. “Hello Mr. Stark. How are you this afternoon?”

“Good. Good. It’s good. What have you got there?” He asked and gestured at the clipboard you still held tight against your chest.

Slowly, you lowered the clipboard and revealed the deep V neck top you’d worn that clung to the curves you did have and revealed more cleavage than you normally would. Ever. But desperate times call for desperate measures as they say, and you were certainly getting desperate. Not one of your toys had been satisfying lately, not when you craved the real thing. “I just need you to sign off on these press releases. Mrs. Hogan wants to make sure you approve before they officially announce your latest products to the public.”

You smiled to yourself as his eyes seemed to get caught in your cleavage. “I don’t know why Pepper even has me look at these. She’s the CEO, she can release them however she wants.” He said and moved closer to the desk as you set it down.

“You know she still likes to clear things with you.  Besides, they _are_ your inventions. You should have some say.” You told him.

He sat down on his rolling stool and you had to stop another grin as he glanced at your exposed thighs before looking down at the paperwork.  He signed everything quickly, flipping through them with an efficiency that you could only assume came with practice. “Well, if that’s everything?” He said and handed the clipboard with freshly signed forms back to you.

You hesitated, took a deep breath, and went for it, “That’s all the paperwork, but I could think of a few other things I might need from you.” You said cheekily and winked. When he didn’t respond and just continued to stare, you felt your face heat up and swallowed your

embarrassment and disappointment.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” You whispered and turned to leave. Before you could take more than a couple steps, something warm brushed the back of your thigh. You twirled around faster than necessary, but the touch had surprised you. As you spun, so did your skirt and the short flowing fabric lifted to reveal the little red thong with the golden laces tied neatly in a bow on the back.

“Fuck” He said softly and suddenly one of his hands was wrapped around your thigh, pulling you closer to where he sat.

“Mr. Stark?” You asked softly. Your heart was fluttering wildly in your chest and when he looked up at you, his eyes blazing with hungry desire, you gasped.

“Call me Tony.” He said and licked his lips. “What is this?” He asked you and gestured to your outfit with his free hand.

“An outfit.” You answered automatically, unable to look away from his lips.

His hand tightened on your thigh and you moaned softly. “Don’t be coy.” He admonished, “This is the skimpiest outfit you’ve worn yet. Have you been wearing this all day? I hardly think Pepper would approve.”

You licked your lips and blushed, “I changed.”

His eyes darkened, and you rubbed your thighs together as desire pooled hot and heavy low in your belly. “So, this is for me, princess?”

You nodded, unable to say _yes_ aloud.

He groaned and pulled you closer, burying his face in your stomach. “I like that. I like that a lot.” His hand roamed higher until he was playing with the laces just above the curve of your ass. “And I _really_ like this.”

You set the clipboard back down then, trembling and slightly unsure, threaded your hands into his hair. “It’s my favorite one.” You told him.

“I won’t rip it off then.” He said and pressed a kiss just below your belly button. Your hands tightened reflexively in his hair and he groaned. His other hand was on your hip now and the one under you skirt moved around to the front.

“Wait.” You said and shivered when his fingers grazed you before he stopped, his hand resting just above where you needed him most.

“Yes, princess?” He pulled back to look at you and you started to lean down, wanting to kiss him, when you remembered why you’d stopped him.

“The walls.” You said and looked around at the transparent glass walls he preferred.

“Ah. Right. FRIDAY?” Gently, his fingers stroked the fabric under them and you tilted your hips up and forward slightly, trying to maneuver his hand where you wanted it.

“Yes sir?” The cool female voice came from all around you.

“Change the walls, something that can’t be seen through.” He told the AI and kept up the slow and gentle strokes.

“Yes, sir.” FRIDAY replied, and the walls darkened, turning fully black before she had finished speaking.

“Better?” Tony asked, his fingers still lightly stroking back and forth just above your core.

“Better.” You agreed with a nod and tightened your hands in his hair. “Tony, please, I need you to _touch_ me.” You push your hips forward again, hoping he’ll give you _some_ sort of relief. Your panties were already wet just from his teasing.

“You want me to touch you?” He asked and looked into your eyes. You could see he was still teasing, but the sincerity and question in his eyes told you he was also asking for permission.

“Yes. Touch me Tony.”

“Where?” He asked and that wicked grin you adored so much crossed his face.

You bite your lip, a small part of you wondering if this was really happening and a much larger part telling you to get his clothes off and get on with it. “ _Everywhere.”_

“Your wish…” he mumbled, trailing off as his mouth found your stomach again. The hand under your skirt moved down until he had it laid flat against your soaked pussy lips. The other hand pushed your shirt up, grazing the underside of your matching bra, until you helped him by taking it off all together. When you set the shirt on his desk and look back at him, his eyes are focused on your breasts. “A matching set… do you like matching sets? I hope so because I’m buying you two in every shade of red and gold I can find.”

Your breath hitches and you lick your lips, not wanting to read into _why_ he wants to buy you more red and gold lingerie. “Two of each might be a bit much.” You say and roll your hips against his hand. He dips one long, agile, finger into your panties and presses it against your clit. You gasp loudly and clench his shoulders,

“Well, I need one to rip off you when the mood strikes.” He grins up at you before removing his finger and your panties. You lift each leg as he holds you steady.

You’re too shocked to say anything in return, but you lean down and press your lips against his, hoping he’ll understand all the emotions behind it. The kiss is open mouthed and hot and he doesn’t play nice, just pushes his tongue into your mouth and pulling back out before he nipping at your top lip as he pulls away. You’re both breathing heavier now and, in that moment, you find that you’re unable to look away from him. Someone could walk in the door, and you’re not sure you’d have the strength to leave. He pulls you close until you're straddling his lap, legs spread wide. His fingers find your pussy again and he slips two inside. “You’re so _wet_. Is this all for me, princess?”

You nod, “I - I’ve wanted you for so long.” His fingers plunge in and out of you faster, but he doesn’t reply. His thumb finds your clit and presses against it. “Oh- oh god I’m going to-“

“I did mention you could call me Tony; right? But whatever works for you, princess.” He says and gives you a cheeky wink before his free hand pinches and pulls at one of your previously ignored nipples.

The added sensation has you crying out and you already know his fingers are going to be slick and coated with your orgasm. He pulls them out and licks one, making almost obscene noises and never breaking eye contact as he does so. When he holds his hand out to you, you lick your lips before leaning forward slightly and sucking the long digit into your mouth. You hum in the back of your throat, surprised to find yourself enjoying the taste of your juices on his fingers.

“That’s it princess.” He moans, “You taste so good. I’ll want to taste you fully later, but right now, I need to be inside you.”

You’re not sure when he unzipped his pants, or _how in the world_ he managed to get a condom on one handed, but you were grateful he had as you sink down onto his lap. You gasp at how _full_ you suddenly felt and he wraps his arms around you to hold you steady and rubs your back.

“Are you okay?” His lips brush your neck before he places a gentle kiss there.

You nod, “I’m fine. Just a bit surprised.” You let out a small laugh when his goatee rubs against your neck.

“Don’t tell anyone, but sex on a rolling stool may not have been one of my better ideas.” He says and rolls his hips.

You gasp, louder this time at the sensation. “I won’t tell, just as long as you keep doing that.”

You feel him smile against your collar and he repeats the motion. When his mouth latches onto the sensitive skin there and sucks, you cry out and roll your hips in turn.

“I- fuck princess, I’m not going to last much longer. You, this, everything, it feels too good.” He says and releases your neck, licking a path up to your ear. “I can’t wait to get you in my bed.”

His words set fire to your blood and your inner walls squeeze around him and suddenly your orgasm washes over you.

“Ah!” His cry is muffled against your shoulder as he rolls his hips against you once, twice, three more times before stilling. “Definitely using a bed next time. Are you okay princess?”

You laugh, out of breath and slightly delirious, “Okay? I think I’m a bit better than okay.” You look down to see your skirt covering both your laps. “I suppose we’d better get cleaned up.”

Tony pulls you close again, “I have a very large and accommodating shower upstairs.” He says before kissing you softly.

You pull away and bite your lip, “What exactly are you proposing Mr. Stark?”

“You, me, my shower, my bed, dinner.” Your eyes meet, “I’m proposing we see where this thing goes.”

“I think I like the sound of that.” You agree and slide off his lap, a bit unsteady.

Tony grabs your hand and walks out of his lab, taking you with him.


End file.
